Let Me Soar Revised and Continued
by Silver-Wood-GG
Summary: Rei has always wanted to be a singer... when he gets his wish... will he still want it? KaiRei Max'
1. It Starts With A Dream

I hadn't gone over this story in a long time. So today, I finally decided that I wanted to continue it but had to read everything over to get a feel of what I was writing (you know how it is), and then I realized how bad the grammer was. And so, I had to re-write it all before continuing. If there are any more mistakes that are a must to be fixed, please let me know.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Disclaimer:_** **I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE! **Therefore all the characters (Tyson, Kai, Rei, Max, Kenny, Tala, etc.), do not belong to me. No money is being made off of this ( L ). I am just writing this because 1) boredom has once again overtaken me, or 2) Can't sleep / don't want to sleep…yet.

**_Summary:_** It has always been a secret dream of Rei's to be the lead singer in a band. One day on his way home from school he decides to take a different route home, when his ears pick up an enchanting tune coming from someone's garage. He might just get his chance to make his dream a reality. (K+R, possible M+T) R&R!

**_Warning(s): _**Swearing, Shonen ai/Yaoi, possible OOC with some of the characters (I will _try_ to stay clear from doing this though. However, if I end up doing it anyway, it is for a good cause and "I'm sorry!" . :P).

**_(Might wanna know/fyi:_** " " " Music/singing ", _Italics _ thoughts/in thoughts,

**Let Me Soar**

**Prelude: It starts with a dream**

_The crowd cheered, chanting my name as loud as their lungs would permit. They couldn't contain their overwhelming excitement as they roared over the stadium and threw around loud deafening whistles of affection._

_ Then suddenly, the lights faded, engulfing the stadium into complete darkness. The crowd finally quieted down as their anticipation grew. They were waiting._

_ The place reeked of the anxiety overflowing from the clustered beings in the audience, not one person was sitting._

_ A stage switched on as its loud click sound echoed, leaving a bright stream of light shining down on one single figure seemingly standing solo on the large stage. Everything else was black._

_ All eyes zoned in on the figure, watching intently as its long elegant arms reached for the microphone. Long raven black bangs dropped over the figures face, hiding it momentarily from the observers. _

_ The figure titled his chin upward, revealing a set of gold feline eyes. _

_ As if on cue, the crowd began to roar once more…_

_ "REI! REI! Rei! Rei!…" He could feel the glory of his name becoming distant, almost soundless. It was being replaced by something else. Something he couldn't quite identify…_

_ "I looooooooove yoooooooooooou! Yoooooooooooou loooooove meeeeeeeeeee!"_

_ 'What the hell?'_

"We all live in haaaaaaaaaaaaaar-mooooooooooon-yyyyyyyyyyyyy!" A loud irritated groan sounded from underneath the navy blue comforter as one small hand could be seen trying to find its way to the snooze button of the small clock radio. "That's right kids! Barney's back! And with entirely new songs to jam to! On sale now at your local Wal –"

"SLAM!" God how he hated that dinosaur. Its stupid purple colour, stupid bouncing laughter, its stupid stupidity! GOD HE HATED THAT DINOSUAR!

But enough about that. It was too early in the morning to get all hyped up about the purple brainwashing beast. Honestly, hypnotism was the only logical reason he could think of as to how kids could actually watch that crap willingly.

"REI! HURRY IT UP! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Came a loud obnoxious voice from somewhere outside the tiny room. It was at this time that Rei bothered to glance at his clock.

"SHIT!" Rei yelled as he literally hopped out of bed, shivering as his bare feet swept along the uncarpeted wood floor.

In mere minutes Rei was seen running down the stairs, his school bag in one hand, hair tie in the other.

"Geez Rei! Took you long enough! Me and Max have been waiting forever!" The blue puffball whined as a look of irritation spread across his face. The other boy with him – blonde and freckled face – just smiled welcomingly toward Rei as he rushed toward them.

They were now all standing at the door, waiting for Rei to find his house keys.

"Shit! I know I put them around here somewhere!" Rei exclaimed, his hands frantically roamed through his spring jacket trying to find them. "AH HA! Here they are!" He exclaimed victoriously. _Damn keys. _He muttered in thought.

"Finally!" Puffball groaned. "I swear if you make us late one more time I'm gonna throttle ya!" With that he huffed his exit out of the house.

"Come on Rei, let's get going." The blonde smiled warmly again.

Ah yes. Now that we have the time, introducing Rei's two, not to mention **only**, friends: Tyson (a.k.a. "Puffball"), and Max (a.k.a. "Sir Smiles-a lot). Rei had never really considered calling anyone a 'friend' until the day that he moved next door to Max and Tyson. Their group was small, but Rei didn't care. He was used to almost always being alone, so it kind of suited him.

But sometimes even when he was with Max and Tyson it felt awkward. The two really do try their best to include Rei in most of the outings they go on, and they never **intentionally** ignored him. In fact, Rei usually found their persistence a bit overwhelming at times. But the point is that no matter what, with those two he always got the feeling of being 'the third wheel'.

"Oh! Rei! I forgot to tell you yesterday," Max began, only to be cut off in mid sentence by the loud mouth Tyson.

"We kinda got detention for like the rest of the week. So yeah, we won't be able to walk home with you until our cruel and unjust sentence is over." His fist shook angrily into the air to emphasize the injustice, followed by the loud dragging sounds of Tyson's red running shoes sweeping lazily along the cold cement sidewalk as they neared the school.

"Oh." Rei said, trying to hide his excitement at the chance of finally having some alone, 'Rei time'. "Well that's alright." He smiled, but restrained himself from jumping gleefully After all, that would be considered rude.

"Sorry Rei." Max replied sympathetically. His guilt was displayed clearly on his features. There's Max for ya, either happy, or feeling guilty for something that was obviously not his fault.

"Nothing to be sorry for Max!" Rei chuckled. "What did you two do anyway? If you don't mind my asking."

"Well…" Max started.

**/FLASHBACK/**

"This class is sooooooo boring!" Tyson droned as he slouched back in his uncomfortable school chair, his weight making the cheep plastic bend a bit. He let out annoyed sigh as he brushed aside the long blue bangs falling out of his favorable red cap, revealing the perfectly tanned face beneath it that no one ever seemed able to resist. Or at least in Max's point of view.

"We only have thirty more minutes to go, Tyson. So just sit tight until then." Max smiled. However you could tell that he was just as equally bored.

_Physics. It just **had** to be physics. And right before lunchtime too. _Tyson thought ittterably. Then suddenly, an idea hit him.

Almost instantly he began scrambling through his bag, searching for something. This obviously caught the curiosity of the blonde sitting next to him as he tried to sneak a peek over his shoulder.

"What are you looking for?" Max questioned, one eyebrow raised on his childish face.

"Shh!" Tyson beckoned as he clasped a hand over Max's mouth. "I don't want the teacher looking over here!" Tyson tilted Max's head to look down inside his bag, a devilish smile adorning his face.

"Mwhat dah 'ell?" Came Max's muffled voice. Inside he saw an entire sack,

full of Filibusters Wet-start Fireworks.

Max hastily swatted Tyson's hand aside.

"You can't bring that kind of stuff **here**!" Max shrieked in a whisper only loud enough for Tyson to hear.

"Why not?" Tyson questioned, batting his big deep brown eyes innocently.

"No." Max replied sternly.

"Oh well, too late to convince me otherwise." Tyson smirked.

"What?" Max mouthed silently as his eyes each grew to the size of a golf ball.

"I already lit them." His smirk widened.

"Whaat!" As if on cue, a loud crackle irrupted throughout the entire classroom, making every student jump and the teacher dive cowardly under his desk. A few shrieks echoed around them, and Tyson couldn't help but laugh. Unfortunately his laughs were a bit too loud, and the teacher had no trouble pin pointing who the disruption had been caused by.

"YOU TWO!" The teacher bellowed, casting a remarkable silence among all the students. Tyson poked his head from behind the book he had grabbed as a shield. Max had taking to hiding under his desk, but as he peered over the wooden edge, there was no mistaking the guilt displayed upon his face.

**/ End Flashback /**

"Tyson you idiot!" Rei tried sounding stern, but somehow it ended up spilling over his mouth in a half laugh. He couldn't help it. He actually kind of wished he was there to witness the whole event. It did seem rather amusing.

"I still can't believe you **actually **had those." Max grumbled. "Now thanks to you my lifetime of no detentions is history."

"No detention?" Tyson stared at the boy in awe.

"What?" Max slouched under Tyson's bold stare. "What?" Max squealed a bit louder this time.

"Nothing. I guess I'm just proud that I can beat you at, at least **one **thing. I'm like the detention king 'round here! YEAH!" He threw his fist in the air to emphasize his pathetic achievement. Rei couldn't help but smirk at his simpleton friend.

It had to be the first time since the day Rei had moved into town three years ago, that he had actually been able to walk home alone. Free of annoying chatter. Free from everything. He enjoyed the peacefulness of his surroundings as he continued walking down the street that would soon take him to his house. Or at least he kind of hoped it did. He had never taken this route before. But either way it didn't matter to him. He felt like walking in the nice warm spring breeze weather.

It was kind of funny, but it was days like this that made Rei want to sing. He loved to sing. In fact, he had _always _loved to sing. Ever since he was little. He used to have a secret dream that he would one day be up on a stage, pouring his soul over an audience with his voice soaring through the air. Actually, he still had that dream.

He knew it would never happen though. He wasn't a people person; therefore it'd be extra difficult for him to actually get a band together, let alone getting gigs. Besides, his voice probably wasn't even good enough to get into thatTherefore he kept his secret dream to himself, and only sang when there were either few or no people around him. But right then, on the quiet sun setting street, Rei felt like singing. He didn't care if anyone was around or not. So he sang the first song that came to mind.

"And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am - "

Rei was suddenly cut off by a soft but strong clapping behind him…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO BE CONTINUED! (Only if I get reviews )

Credit for the song "Iris" must be given to the "Goo Goo Dolls". Best band EVER.

Goes off to listen to one of their cds mmmm…


	2. Damned Anatomy

Once again, this chapter was kinda rewritten. Or at least fixed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Disclaimer:_** **I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE! **Therefore all the characters (Tyson, Kai, Rei, Max, Kenny, Tala, etc.), do not belong to me. No money is being made off of this ( L ). I am just writing this because 1) boredom has once again overtaken me, or 2) Can't sleep / don't want to sleep…yet.

**_Warning(s): _**Swearing, Shonen ai/Yaoi, possible OOC with some of the characters (I will _try_ to stay clear from doing this though. However, if I end up doing it anyway, it is for a good cause and "I'm sorry!" . :P).

**_(Might wanna know/fyi:_** " " " Music/singing ", _Italics _thoughts/in thoughts,

**_P.S. _**The summary in the first chapter is entirely wrong beyond all belief. Go with what the fanfic summary actually said instead Thank you!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**LET ME SOAR**

**Chapter 2:** Damned Anatomy

Rei whirled around, causing his long waist-length raven hair to wrap around him. Standing face to face with him was a boy no more than two years older than himself. He was momentarily fixated by his ice blue eyes and boldly contrasting fiery red hair. Rei almost didn't catch the small smirk that played on the other boy's thin lips as he ceased clapping.

"You sing pretty good." He spoke, his voice confident and strong.

"Err – Whaa?" Rei could only make idiotic sounds in reply in his attempt to speak in proper English. He slapped himself mentally at how stupid he must appear to the red head now.

_Here we go. _Rei thought glumly as he heard the boy's laugh echo around them, making Rei turn a noticeable tint of pink. After noticing Rei's discomfort, the laughing ceased.

"Heh, don't worry, you'd be surprised at how often I get that response." The older boy reassured him with one of his flashy smiles.

"…Right…I think I'll just be…going. Now." Rei mumbled as he swept past him.

"Don't go just yet!" The older boy shouted excitedly, stopping Rei with one firm hand on his shoulder while the other one rummaged through his jean pocket. Eventually he found what he was looking for and pulled out a small, crumpled piece of paper. "Do me a fav and just look it over 'kay? Hope to see yah there!"

"There?" Rei whispered almost soundlessly as the boy ran off down the street. _What the hell is he going on about? _Rei scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. _Just another random weirdo I guess. _Heraised an eyebrow as he began unfolding the paper slowly.

"HUH?" Rei exclaimed as he read the first sentence of what was now a noticeable flyer.

**_SINGER NEEDED!_**

_"KOBRA"; Rock Band in need of a singer_

_Tryouts being held:_

**_Thursday April 6_**

**_185 Dawn Ave.,_**

**_7:00PM_**_ **Sharp!**_

_Anyone late will **not **be aloud to tryout._

_A tryout?__ Tomorrow?_ Rei Groaned. "What have I gotten myself in to?"

"Say what now?" Tyson said, turning his heal to stare straight into Rei's charming gold eyes.

The three boys: Max, Tyson, and Rei, were currently on their way to fulfill another day of school. But Rei was absolutely psyched! It had nothing to do with school, seeing as nothing ever exciting happens there. He quite hated it actually. But it was what was happening **after** school that showed real promise. It was **Thursday**.

That's right, tryout day. But he was having difficulty trying to come up with some kind of excuse to get out of the trio's usual 7:30 P.M. study session…so basically he just blurted the first thing that came to mind, and was trying to make up false factors to support it as he went along. Unfortuneatly, Rei was not a very good liar.

"Well, you see, I – uh - was kinda invited to this party, right? And, and…I, well, I uh kinda reallywant to go. **Really **want to. But, it starts at seven. So, we may just have to put off studying until tomorrow…"

Max stared at him in concern.

"Are you okay Rei? Usually you don't fumble with your speech like that." He said, commenting on all of Rei's excessive use of the word 'well' and the sound 'uh'. It was a well known fact: Rei **sucked **at lying.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine Max." Rei smiled. "I just really want to go to this party, k?"

"Well alright. Hey! Maybe we'll go too! How about it Tyson?" Max said excitedly. Rei's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets at the thought.

"NO!" Rei blurted unthinkingly, causing a hurt expression to fall over Maxie's face. "I mean, you **can't**. It's kind of an 'invitation only' thing. Sorry Max." Tyson stared at Rei skeptically.

"How come I haven't heard of this party, eh? I **always **know about the big social events."

"You don't know them." Rei said truthfully. He highly doubted that the red head went to the same high school as them, seeing as he'd never seen anyone of his caliber roaming down the scarcely swept halls. He would have noticed.

"Don't know them! That confirms it! You're hiding something from us!" Tyson growled, grasping Rei's shirt forcefully. "Spill!"

"Tyson stop it!" Max cried, trying to get Rei out of Tyson's hold.

"No Max! He's lying to us! You know just as well as I do that I know every person that goes to our school!"

_Wow. So modest. _Rei though sarcastically.

"You don't know them Tyson because they **don't** go to our school. I met them yesterday walking home. We talked for a bit and then they gave me this invitation, and – "

_Perhaps it might have just been easier to tell them that I was coming down with the flu. _

"You **just** **_met them_**? Where the hell was this at! What time! Do you even know who the hell these people are! I mean think about it Rei! They could just be making themselves out to be innocent teenagers, but have the true identity of a group of **serial killers**! OH MY GOD! They're probably using this whole party as a trap to lure random passing teenage boys to their slaughtered doom! DOOM! I mean do you ever stop to think of the phrase 'DON'T TALK TO STRANGERS'!" Tyson was panting, looking at Max with big heavy eyes screaming for him to back him up on this.

The only response he got was a blank look from both boys. They turned their gaze toward each other, reading the others thoughts through their face.

**_Rei_**_ "You have **got** to get him away from those horror movies Max. I think they're finally distorting his grip on reality."_

**_Max:_**_ "It was already distorted. They're just making it worse."_

Max Sighed in defeat.

So after fifteen minutes of Tyson holding on to Rei's leg for dear life, pleading for him not to go, and Max literally trying to slap Tyson out of his babbling nonsense, Rei was on his way to Dawn Ave.

Rei suddenly stopped, looking back and forth from the house, to the flyer, and back again.

"This can'tpossibly be right." Rei said, contradicting the paper. _Did they get the address wrong?_

In front of him stood the biggest house he had ever laid eyes on. Definitely mansion material The garage itself had to be bigger than his entire home.

"Hey! Yah made it!" A voice cried out from behind Rei, who instinctively turned his attention toward the incoming sound.

"Red head!" Rei exclaimed happily. _YAY! I'm not lost! _Rei thought happily.

The boy raised an eyebrow at Rei's strange statement.

"Red head?" He questioned. "Oh crap! I never told you my name did I? HA HA!" He began laughing at his lack of proper introduction. "Sorry pal, name's Tala. Geez, I thought I had told yah! I can't believe you showed up without even knowing my name! I mean as for myself I think I've watched far too many horror movies. You wouldn't have been able to get me two streets near the house."

"Yeah…well…" Rei was at a loss for words, feeling a more awkward and stupid by the minute.

"You're kinda early eh?" Tala questioned as he walked up to the front door.

"Uh yeah. I didn't want to risk getting lost, and then being late." Rei mumbled. He was getting this strange gut feeling that he really shouldn't have even bothered doing this.

_This is probably all just a waste of my time. I mean, there is going to be **a lot** of other people trying out. People better than me, no doubt. I should just turn around and keep walking, and never – **ever** – look back. Okay, good plan. Here goes!_

"I'm really looking forward to hearing you sing." Tala stated as he rang the doorbell.

"Pardon?"

"You really do have an amazing voice, or at least from what I heard last night. The band's been trying to find a singer for a long time now, but all the voices we've heard are just too, I dunno. Not our style I guess." Rei blushed.

"I'm really not that great. I mean, I have never taken singing lessons or anything. All those other people you've told to come here are probably a thousand times better than me and have loads of experience under their belt." Tala just stared. After about thirty second Rei pretended to be amazed by his shoelaces to ignore the bug eyed look that Tala was throwing his way.

"You have **got** to be joking?" Rei shook his head.

_Here it comes. Now he's gonna tell me to 'get the hell out of here and stop wasting their time'. _Rei prepared for the worst.

"That's **Amazing**!" Rei's eyes widened with surprise.

"Amazing…It is?" He said questioningly.

"Of course it is! A voice like that and you've never had lessons! And no one has claimed your vocals before! It's totally fresh! THIS IS GREAT! Our band will be unstoppable!" A large victorious smile spread across Tala's face as the large white door opened.

"Umm, Tala? I really don't think you're hearing me, I'm not that gre –"

"Kai!" Tala burst out in a large cheesy grin, interrupting Rei's sentence. "GREAT NEWS! I found us a singer!"

Rei stared speechless at the slate haired god in front of him, wearing nothing more than a pair of black fitting jeans and the small towel that he was lazily drying his hair with.

It wasn't until he felt the drool run down from his mouth that he realized that he was gapping at him, and the other two were giving him strange looks.

"What?" Rei asked.

"Umm…you're kinda bleeding." Tala stated, pointing to his nose.

"Bleeding?" Rei gently placed a hand under his nose only to feel the warmth of the red ooze.

_Aw Shit. _Rei cursed, bowing his head in shame and mentally slapping himself once again. _Way to go Rei! Great first impression! Why don't you just scream out "I'm gay!" It might be less obvious._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_TO BE CONTINUED? _**

R&R and let me know if it's any better (or even if there are any more mistakes!)

Btw, I know that this story is a little "light" (if that can be the word), but don't you worry, it'll be getting hotter as it continues. Just a heads up

And please forgive me for the OOCness


	3. Unwanted Memory

Once again, this chapter was kind of rewritten. Or at least fixed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Disclaimer:_** **I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE! **Therefore all the characters (Tyson, Kai, Rei, Max, Kenny, Tala, etc.), do not belong to me. No money is being made off of this ( L ). I am just writing this because 1) boredom has once again overtaken me, or 2) Can't sleep / don't want to sleep…yet.

**_Warning(s): _**Swearing, Shonen ai/Yaoi, possible OOC with some of the characters (I will _try_ to stay clear from doing this though. However, if I end up doing it anyway, it is for a good cause and "I'm sorry!" . :P).

**_(Might wanna know/fyi:_** " " " Music/singing ", _Italics _ thoughts/in thoughts,

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**LET ME SOAR**

Chapter 3: Unwanted Memory

He couldn't believe it. The entire time that he had been at that town, not once had he let it slip. **Not once**. And now? He had to face the humiliation of his body unwillingly announcing the fact that he was gay. He felt his head droop even more as the current being of his desire began laughing in what Rei felt, and was, a mocking manner as he looked at Tala with an expression clearly holding the words: _"Where the hell did you pick up this clown?"_

Rei thanked the gods that Tala was there, for he cut Kai's chuckles short as he roughly pushed Kai aside and led Rei into the large structure that was his home, and into the living room that he was currently sitting in. He amused himself lazily with how high the ceiling were, for it must have been a ten footer at least, while he waited for the other two to return with the towel they had promised him. Or rather, the towel Tala had promise him.

Suddenly his sensitive ears pricked up at the faint sound of their voices as they argued down the hall leading to the living room's large oak door.

"Where the hell did you get this guy?" Kai spat.

"What's it matter? He's good."

"HA! Good." He growled.

"I serious, he's **really **good. I've heard him sing already –"

"It was probably just the wind you heard and nothing more. Geez, Tala! I can already tell by the way he looks that he's not what we're looking for! He's a loser for crying out loud!"

"Oh – **SHUT UP**! The kid's undoubtedly the **best** I have **EVER **heard! He'd be perfect for our band, just give him a damn chance!"

"Hn."

"Come on Kai, you know just as well as any that I wouldn't lie about something like this. I'm as much a dedicated member of this band as you are. Remember, I alsohelped put this band together. So as the co-leader, I demand that you at least** listen**to him." Kai glared at Tala, but he could tell that he was finally getting through to him.

"…Fine." Kai huffed in defeat, folding his arms angrily across his chest. "But if I don't like him then he goes without any argument, got it?"

"All I ask is that you listen." Tala finished as he opened up the door, putting on one of his flashy smiles.

"Rei!" Tala shouted cheerily. "Got your towel! Here!" He stated as the soft piece of fuzzy fabric went flying at Rei's face. He instinctively caught it before it reached his face.

Instead of using the towel for its original purpose, Rei set it down on the couch cushion beside him as he swiftly stood up. His bangs covered his face so that only a small bit of his nose and his blood-stained chin were seen.

"I have to go." Rei stated calmed as he began heading to the door.

"Huh? What are you talking about? You just got here!" Tala shouted, absent mindedly raising his voice with each realization. He grabbed Rei by both his shoulders before he could exit. And it wasn't until he was up close that he noticed the narrowed feline eyes that looked about ready to kill.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way." Rei ordered, injecting each word with venom.

In sudden realization of fear for what those eyes held, Tala stepped aside, giving Rei full access to the door.

"What's the sudden hurry?" Kai sneered heavily. Rei just ignored him as his walking pace sped to a dash-marathon run.

"Rei!" Tala called out pleadingly. By Rei did not go back. He kept on running.

_I will **never **sing again. Not ever again. _

It wasn't until he ran into the sanctuary of his own room that he noticed the hot tears spilling from his eyes, as unwanted memories flashed through his racing mind…

_"Geez Rei, I know that you're really set on becoming this 'singer' and all, but I mean, don't you think it's about time that you give up? It's real tough in that kind of business, I don't want to see you get hurt." The little pink haired girl cooed as she was gently brushing Rei's long black hair._

_"I'm not going to get hurt!" Rei protested, he couldn't have been older than twelve. "You'll see, I'll make it! I'll prove to you that dreams do come true – OW!" Rei flinched at the sudden knot that had formed at the bottom of his hair. "Mariah!" He whined, holding his head to comfort the pain._

_"Sorry Rei." She said as she brought his head back in arms reach and began to more carefully brush out the knot._

_"Yeah right."__ Rei pouted, waiting for her to finish._

_"I'm almost done." She giggled. "I can't believe that you have nicer hair than me. No wonder all the guys mistake you for a girl. And then there's that wonderfully slim body. You really make me jealous Rei." She giggled even louder when Rei shot her a threatening glare, which to be honest, only made him cuter. He sighed in defeat._

_"Geez, try to be a nice guy and it is a forever punishable offense." Rei said as he remembered the incident clearly. Mariah had forced Rei into the girls' dressing room because he 'just so happened' to be the size of one of her good friends, and she needed to know if the dress that she was considering for her would fit her. He did not have any intension of disgracing his manlyhood, but when those other boys whistled at him, he felt something inside himself go crazy as a mad blush swept across his face. Just like a typical school girl. It was on that day that he had confirmed his ever going internal debate, and there was no more denying. He was indeed gay._

_"All done!"__ Mariah confirmed, releasing Rei from her gentle hold. _

_"So soon?"__ Rei replied with noticeable sarcasm. "Anyway, can I pleasego meet up with Lee now? He's probably going to be really peeved that I'm practically an hourlate already."_

_"Rei, just be careful okay?" Rei never really understood why Mariah always treated him like a irresponsible little brother, especially when he was alwaysconsidered to be the responsible one, and not the mention **he **was older than **her!**_

_Rei__ shook his head respectfully. 'Still it's nice to know at least **one** person cares.'_

_"You don't have to worry about me Mariah, I'll be okay. No worries, got it?" Rei chuckled as he ran out the door and into the street. Before speeding toward his destination, he looked up to wave at the pink speck in the window of the second floor. He saw a hand, signaling a responding wave back. He smiled, and she automatically smiled back. But as soon as his back turned, the smile dropped, and sorrow filled her usually cheer filled pale-rose eyes. _

"Oh god no!" Rei cried, the hot tears streaming from his now burning eyes. "No! Not again. Please lord, not again. I don't want to relive that again. No, no, NO!" The memory of that day was too much to bare. It was from that day on that he refused to sing again, in fear of the same events re-enacting. "Please, get out of my head." He whispered almost soundlessly.

_Why? WHY! Why did I have to open up my big mouth! Why did I sing that **stupid **song! I **hate **that song! And now I'm stuck in the same place I was before. No. I can't. Oh god Mariah!_ More tears spilled from his eyes.

"Rei! Are you okay honey?" Mrs. Kon called up from down stairs. She waited for a reply but did not get one. "There's someone here to see you!" A groan sounded from within the dark room. Rei had just bothered to notice that it was nighttime. He must have been crying for hours.

"I'm not home!" Rei yelled in a crackled voice. His throat throbbed terriblely at the words. He needed a drink, but he was stubbornly hiding his burning face beneath his pillow until whoever it was left. He was in no mood for talking.

"But sweetie –!"

"Tell them to go away!" Came his muffled voice.

"Too late." Came the familiar chilling voice from just outside his door. Rei lifted the pillow just in time to see the tall figure step soundlessly into his room and shutting the door with one brief Click.

"Kai?" Rei whispered as the figure walked toward him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Any good? R&R to let me know!

Either the next chapter or the one after that will have some good stuff, so stay tuned for that. :P


	4. Sing For Me

Once again, this chapter was kind of rewritten. Or at least fixed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Disclaimer:_** **I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE! **Therefore all the characters (Tyson, Kai, Rei, Max, Kenny, Tala, etc.), do not belong to me. No money is being made off of this ( L ). I am just writing this because 1) boredom has once again overtaken me, or 2) Can't sleep / don't want to sleep…yet.

**_Warning(s): _**Swearing, Shonen ai/Yaoi, possible OOC with some of the characters (I will _try_ to stay clear from doing this though. However, if I end up doing it anyway, it is for a good cause and "I'm sorry!" . :P).

**_(Might wanna know/fyi:_** " " " Music/singing ", _Italics _ thoughts/in thoughts,

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 4: Sing For Me

"I want you to sing for me." Kai stated boldly as he walked to the end of Rei's bed and shoving the thick blue comforter aside. He sat down, staring expectantly at Rei. In return, Rei stared back, eyes widening with each passing second.

After about two minutes of staring, Kai was beginning to get impatient.

"I said sing god damnit!" Kai barked.

"Get the hell out of my house." Rei whispered, but the viciousness of his words was not lost.

"Excuse me?" Obviously this was not what the slate haired teen had been expecting in response.

"I said get out!" Rei yelled, attempting to shove Kai forcefully off his bed. But to no avail as Kai sternly grabbed Rei's shoulders and forced him to look him straight in the face.

"I will leave **only** after you sing. I promise that once you sing for me, I will **gladly **be on my way." Kai said coldly. As Rei looked at his eyes, he could see the his annoyance.

"Why bother? You already know I'm a 'loser' anyway, a 'lost cause', right? Tala probably forced you to come, right? Well don't worry, you don't have to stay. Just tell him you heard me sing and you didn't like my voice. Simple as that –"

"No." Kai cut off sternly. "I will not lie to my best friend. I told him I would hear you sing, and I will stay here all night, all **week** if necessary, but I **will **hear you sing."

"Too bad for you I've taken an oath to never sing again."

"What?"

"You heard me." Rei said, climbing under his covers and rolling into them. "I will never sing another note again as long as I live. Except for maybe in the shower." Rei grabbed the ends of his long raven-black hair, playing with them as a dumb expression waved over Kai's face. "That reminds me, I should probably go take one soon. My hair needs washing." Rei said as he walked toward the door to his room, holding it open for Kai to take his leave.

"Well, I'll be waiting for you here when you're done." Kai said with a smirk.

"Excuse me?" Rei shook his head. "I never said you could –"

"Oh, I know you didn't. But your mother on the other hand is a lot more **courteous**. She said that I could stay here as long as necessary. And I think I'll be taking her up on that offer. Got any pajama bottoms I could borrow? Didn't pack anything seeing as I wasn't expecting to stay this long." Kai's smirk widened as he hopped on Rei's bed, causing the springs bounce.

Rei couldn't take it anymore as he began to shake from the uncontrollable anger. At that moment he wanted nothing more than to strangle the other boy in his room, he didn't care how hot he was, he was just some arrogant prick!

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Rei growled furiously as he stormed out his bedroom door, Kai's continuous snuffs ringing through his ears. _I'm not going to kill her, I'm not going to kill her, I'm not going to kill her… _Rei chanted in thought.

"MOM! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Rei Burst down the stairs. "WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO INVITE A COMPLETE STRANGER INTO OUR HOME AND TELLING HIM HE CAN STAY? AND IN **MY ROOM!**"

"Oh stop being such a brat." Rei's mother spat. "He's a nice boy, and I think it would do you some good to be in more company than just Max and that Granger boy."

_Brat…_ Rei let the word sink in. _BRAT! Did she just call me a brat? I've NEVER been called a brat! Damn you Kai! This is YOUR fault! _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the little dispute between him and his mother, Rei walked back up to his room without another word, but made sure to set a good glare at Kai as he grabbed a couple towels from the closet.

"Must you dirty my clean sheets with your sweaty self?" Rei snapped, trying to find any excuse to make Kai leave. He couldn't take having him in the same room.

"I'm not sweaty. It was raining on the run over here, so I got drenched." Rei huffed as he walked over to his dresser and pulled out a spare t-shirt from the drawer, throwing it in Kai's face.

"You can try that on and see if it fits. You're a bit bigger than me though so no promises."

Suddenly Kai began to take off his wet and sticky shirt, once again revealing the perfectly toned muscles. Rei couldn't help but stare. In seconds Kai jumped off the bed and walked straight at Rei, who had now gone a noticeable shade of pink.

"Where do I put this?" Kai asked, holding out his t-shirt in a big clump.

"J-just threw – throw! Throw it on the floor somewhere!" Rei squirmed as he tried to flash his eyes anywhere but on Kai. He felt around the wall for the closest door handle.

_YES! SUCCESS!_ Rei triumphed as he turned the knob and stepped into his private washroom.

"In the meantime I am going to have a shower. Bye now!" Rei smiled as he shut the door.

Kai chuckled as the younger boy's quick escape as he walked back over to the bed and lay down.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_That was way too close._ Rei was breathing hard with the images of a shirtless Kai in stuck in his mind...

After making sure that the lock on the door was secure (there was no way he was going to take the chance of Kai walking in on him in the shower), Rei finally began to calm down.

Taking off his favorite pair of black jeans and the bright red t-shirt his mother got him for his latest birthday, he shoved aside the clear plastic curtain to reveal the small shower stall.

"Perfect. A good refreshing shower. Anything to clear my mind right now." Rei cheered silently as he stepped into the stall.

It was kind of strange how much Rei liked his showers. At first Max and Tyson thought that he had some OCD ("Obsessive Compulsive Disorder"), but he just happened to like his showers.

He gently turned the silver metal taps that immediately shot out the water.

"REALLY REALLY COLD!" Rei jumped. "REALLY COLD! COLD! Warm! Mmmmmm…perfect."

Rei smiled, letting the soothing water wash over him like a hot liquid blanket as the thoughts from the day's, or rather _night's_, events, flew through his mind.

Kai, was still in his room. Hot, sexy, but thoroughly EVIL Kai, was spending the night. And in HIS room none the less. Where was he supposed to sleep? Rei only had ONE bed! Did Rei's mother think of that?

_…Highly doubtful. _Rei concluded with a sigh as he grabbed a shampoo bottle off of the shower stall shelf behind him.

The sweet smell of citrus fruit cleared Rei's mind completely of all negative thoughts as he began to lather it in his hair, the white bubbles forming in large numbers all around him.

It was at this moment that Rei forgot all about his 'oath' not to sing. But he was in the shower after all. It was only natural for him to sing. Therefore, the oath didn't count here.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Great. I'm gonna be stuck here all night now. _Kai grumbled in thought. He rolled his eyes as he turned on his side to face the window.

The stars were already set in their assigned places, glowing back at him in their numerous numbers.

"An army of stars." Kai chuckled. _Hmm…Actually, that could make an interest song title. _Kai thought as a smug smirk formed on his face. "Oh, I'm good." He would later realize just how stupid that title is, kick himself, and come up with a much better one.

Suddenly a soft echoing sound caught Kai's ears.

_Singing? _ Kai questioned as he got up swiftly from the bed and walked over to the door to the washroom, pressing his ear up against the door…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And it won't take long to burn

Through the nothing that you've learned

And the things you choose to be

All eyes on me!

But your eyes look away

It's so hard to be someone

Strung out from today

And all that I knew slips away.

You drown in deeper oceans

Inventing new religions

They smile and stab my back

I lie and have a laugh"

Rei let the water wash through his hair, exterminating the bubbled as the shampoo rinsed clean from his hair. Then grabbed the conditioner as he continued singing the first song that came to his mind…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Rei's__ voice…_ Kai thought in utter amazement.

"Tala was right." Kai huffed, continuing to listen to the godly voice behind the door.

But now that he had heard Rei's voice, he didn't have to stay there anymore…even though he was beginning to get a strong desire to ignore that fact.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

R&R and expect some good stuff next chapter. Stay tuned:P

Credit for the song "I Hate This Place" goes to, once again, the "Goo Goo Dolls". If you don't already have their cd, GET IT.


	5. I Want You

Alrighty, here is the new chapter. :D Everyone review! I lost all my other ones replacing the other chapters L

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Disclaimer:_** **I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE! **Therefore all the characters (Tyson, Kai, Rei, Max, Kenny, Tala, etc.), do not belong to me. No money is being made off of this ( L ). I am just writing this because 1) boredom has once again overtaken me, or 2) can't sleep / don't want to sleep…yet.

**_Warning(s): _**Swearing, Shonen ai/Yaoi, possible OOC with some of the characters (I will _try_ to stay clear from doing this though. However, if I end up doing it anyway, it is for a good cause and "I'm sorry!" . :P).

**_(Might wanna know/fyi:_** " " " Music/singing ", _Italics _thoughts/in thoughts,

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**LET ME SOAR **

Chapter 5: I want you.

By the time Rei had finished his shower, it was past midnight. He must have been in there for at least an hour, leaving any hot water in the house temporarily unavailable.

In his rush to get away from Kai, he found out that he forgot to grab himself a pair of pjs. He glared at the door, wanting it to seep through to the other side. After that failed attempt, he sighed and pushed it open, wearing nothing but his towel and the long wet hair falling all around him.

"Just turn around or something, okay Kai?" Rei said as he darted toward his dresser. But before he could even reach it, Kai gripped his arm and forcing Rei to face him.

"What the hell? Kai, I need to get dressed. Let go." Rei said as he tried to escape the strong hold.

"Only if you promise to come by my place tomorrow night." Kai whispered huskily. It was then that Rei realized his face was mere centimeters away from his own.

"Kai?" Rei spoke questioningly. "I thought we already went over this? I'm a loser, and all of this was just some big mistake. You don't want me."

"Oh, I want you." Kai stated boldly, drawing closer to Rei. Then he whispered into his ear, "Promise me you'll come by tomorrow."

Kai's deep voice stating _I want you. _seemed to echo in Rei's mind. By this time his face was beet red, and it would seem Kai was waiting for some type of verbal response in return.

"I, I," Rei stammered. _Goddamnit! _Rei mentally kicked himself. _Stop being such an idiot! The guy is an ass, just say no! It's simple! _"I will." _…__Moron_

Kai seemed satisfied with this as that small smirk played on his lips.

"Good." His breath left a tingling sensation on Rei's ear as he pulled away. "7PM **sharp**. And don't even think about not showing up, it would just make things harder for you." With that he started heading toward the door.

"Uh, wait, where are you going?" Rei asked, completely forgetting that he was still only clothed in a towel.

"Home." Kai stated simply. "I finished what I came to do here. Now there is no need to me to stay here."

"Oh." Rei wasn't sure if he was more annoyed than thrilled. Oh well, it was for the best.

"See you tomorrow, Rei." Kai smiled. Not a smirk! A smile! Rei's heart was fluttering at this time, despite him trying to tell himself that Kai was a jerk. Which he was.

"Whatever." _What an idiot. You couldn't come up with something more intelligent? _

Then the door clicked shut, leaving Rei alone in his room. _What the hell did I just agree to?_

"Okay, I can do this. I can do this." Rei whispered quietly to himself. The time was 6:46 and he was once again on his way to the big house on Dawn Ave. _Oh god, what am I doing. _Rei yelled at himself. He had a bad feeling in his stomach. Something bad was definitely going to happen. That, and he was nervous. Same deal. He glanced at his watch again, 6:47.

"If I am late, Kai is going to kill me."

_Wait a minute, what do I care? He shouldn't have threatened me into coming here in the first place!_

_Oh, but he didn't need to threaten. You wanted to go. Don't deny it._

_…He still threatened me._

"Hey Rei!" A familiar voice called out to him. It was Max. _Shit. _Rei didn't have time to chit chat; he was already behind schedule as it was.

"Max!" Rei shouted back, waving an arm. He may not have time to chit chat, but he couldn't just ditch Max either.

"Hi." Max smiled as he caught up. "What are you doing out here? I thought you had to work today?"

"Um,"

_Shit._

_Ha-ha, loser._

_Shut up._

"It turns out that they switched my days with someone else at the store." _Acceptable excuse I guess. _

"Cool! Now you can hang out with Tyson and me!" Max piped up, as he went to grab Rei's arm and drag him down the street.

"Actually, I can't Max. Sorry." Rei said, feeling worse every minute. _I'm going to be late! _

"How come?" Max asked.

"I'm pretty beat, but I have to take care of something before I head home."

"Oh. Well I'll come with you then!"

"Max, I have to do it alone." Rei said firmly. He glanced at his watch, 6:55. _Crapity crap crap._

"Oh. Okay then." Max said his tone a little hurt. "I'll see you later I guess." And he turned to leave.

_Say something idiot!_

"Max!" Max turned his head.

"Don't be mad okay? I'll call you when I get home and we'll make plans for tomorrow or something okay?" Max smiled at this.

"Sounds good!" And he ran off.

Rei's watch read, 6:58…_I am totally screwed. _

By the time Rei reached the big white door of 185 Dawn Ave. his watch read 7:02.

_Only two minutes, I'm good. _Rei thought. But he was far from safe.

He rang the doorbell and waited, secretly praying that Kai forgot to put a shirt on again. To his disappointment, it wasn't even Kai that answered the door. It was a new face topped off with a head of hair.

"Um, hello." Rei said awkwardly. He **did **have the right house right?

"Get lost." The boy sneered as he slammed the door in his face.

_Huh?_

Just as Rei turned around to leave, the door opened again.

"Bryan, stop being such as ass. Jeez." It was Tala.

"Tala!" Rei exclaimed happily. He wasn't lost!

"REI!" Tala shouted even louder, grabbing Rei in a friendly hug. When he pulled away Rei's pale face was flushed from slight embarrassment, but it had a small smile on it anyway.

"I am so glad you decided to come back!" Tala said happily, pulling Rei through the door. "Kai can be such an ass sometimes. Well, that's a lie. He's an ass all the time. But the point is that you don't care what the hell he says, 'cause yah came back! I like that about you."

"Actually, I wasn't going to come back." Rei said softly, starting to feel a little awkward again. "It was Kai that told me to."

Tala just stared bug eyed at Rei.

"I don't believe it." Tala said in disbelief. "He must have heard you sing!" Tala jumped at this, hooting his arms wildly in the air. "Un-fucking believable! Kai you jackass! Why didn't you tell me? I SO RULE!" With that, Kai emerged some room on the right. All the doors looked the same to Rei.

"Obviously I didn't want it to get to your head. But it would seem there's no way of avoiding that."

"I RUUUUUUUUUUUULE!" Tala howled, laughing in Kai's face.

_What the hell is going on._

"Tala, shut up. You're scaring the new kid."

_Kid? _Rei glared at Kai.

"Don't think he likes that label." Tala said, reading Rei's face.

"What the hell is going on here?" Rei said a lot calmer than he felt. Kai and Tala stared at him.

"I thought you knew already." Tala stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "You're the new singer." He smiles excitedly.

"No I'm not." Rei said. "I already told him," He nodded his head toward Kai. "I'm not singing."

"Yes you are." Kai growled.

"No, I'm not." Rei replied stubbornly.

"Tala, make sure the other guys get set up properly okay? I need to have a talk with the new kid."

"Sure thing." Tala said, a bit of uncertainty hinting in his voice. But he walked into the room just as Rei heard someone practicing a catchy beat on the drums.

"Follow me." Kai demanded, walking down the long hallway.

"Why should I?" Rei shot back, but followed anyway.

It didn't take long for them to reach a set of stairs, and climb their way to the second level of the mansion. It wasn't until they hit the next long hall that Rei bothered to open his mouth again.

"Exactly where are we going?" Rei asked. "Shouldn't I just leave?"

Kai didn't reply. He kept walking.

_Whatever. _Rei settled with glaring at Kai's well-toned back muscles. _Damn him. _

"Here." Kai finally spoke. He opened another door, to reveal…a closet.

"What, the hell." Rei's face dropped as he looked in. "Yes Kai, I have a closet too. And I hate to break it to you, but there isn't anything really special about this one."

Kai ignored him and began rummaging through the clothing.

"Here it is." Kai mumbled from within the closet. "Put this on." He threw something at Rei, who caught it instinctively. Rei's eyes widened at the material in his hands.

"No friggin' way." Rei was shaking his head and throwing it back at Kai. "I refuse to wear something like that."

"Well too bad. You're wearing it." Kai said, throwing it back. "The stuff you wear is way too plain. You need something to make you stand out, or at least look remotely appealing." Rei glared at this comment. He found nothing wrong with jeans and t-shirts. And he wasn't **that **bad looking.

"No." Rei said stubbornly, getting angry.

Kai glared back. But suddenly the glare became a smirk.

"Okay, fine." He said, pulling himself out of the closet. He walked toward Rei, the smirk still on his lips. Rei didn't like it.

"Okay fine." Rei repeated, holding the garment out for Kai to take. Kai reached out, seemingly to grab the material, only to grab Rei's arm and shoving him into the closet.

"KAI! What the hell?" Rei exclaimed, trying to pull himself out of their quickly. But suddenly something fell down on top of him. Rei wanted to scream, but his voice refused to obey him. Kai was now on top of him, his face inching closer. "K-Kai, get off." Rei whispered his voice crackling and almost non-existent.

"Why?" Kai asked almost innocently. Rei wanted to kill him. He knew damn well why.

"You know damn well why." Rei said back. He meant for his voice to sound angry, but it just sounded weak and pathetic.

"No I don't." Kai smirked. Suddenly Rei felt something on his neck. It was soft and delicate.

"Kai…" Rei whispered, finding himself not caring that the guy was an ass. At least he was a hot piece of ass.

Suddenly the sensation stopped. And Rei finally noticed that he had had his eyes closed. When opening them he knew his face was flushed, and he could have sworn that Kai's smirk was even wilder.

"I want you." Kai said softly, leaning in toward Rei's face.

"W-What?" Rei stammered.

"It can only be you. You have to sing for me. I want **you**."

_Oh. Singing. _It had completely slipped from Rei's mind.

"Kai…" Rei's tone was soft, but his eyes were murderous. The asshole was using his body against him. It wasn't fair.

"Put it on for me, and I promise you'll get something good later on." His lips fell on the willing Rei. Started with a start peck; teasing Rei's senses.

"Stop –" Rei started only to have his mouth consumed by Kai's. This time he was more forceful and his tongue began to trace his lips. Rei let him in, allowing a slight moan to escape through his lips as Kai's hand began to roam up his side.

"Do we have a deal?" Kai breathed huskily. By now Rei was gasping for air, and didn't care what it was he had to do. He nodded.

"Good boy." Kai smirked. He was almost instantly off of Rei. "The washroom is the next door on the left. Better hurry up and get changed. Everyone will be waiting to meet you downstairs." And with that he left, with Rei still on the floor of the closet, still trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

As Kai walked victoriously down the stairs, he saw Tala waiting for him.

"What were you doing." Tala's eyes were stone.

"Nothing." Kai shot back with a look just as nasty.

"You're my friend Kai. But don't you dare fucking use him."

"Oh shut up. You're just jealous that he's into **me**." And with that he walked off into the practice room where a base was starting up, and the drums were still beating.

Tala could only glare as he walked back into the room as well.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have never written anything like this before. Sorry if it wasn't all that good, but I promise it'll get better. And if it was too long, I'm sorry for that too. I will make the others ones less "dragging on", and there will definitely be more action too. And next chapter you will actually hear the band play. Or at least Rei will. Tis all good.

R&R. and give me suggestions or pointers if you want.


	6. A New Look

Okay, I just re-read chapter 5, and realized just how many grammar mistakes there were in it. I am SO sorry! I won't let that happen again. Or at least I will _try _not to let that happen again. And I _would_ redo chapter five, but I already did that with the previous 4 chapters. Therefore, it that's happening. Sorry! ;

P.S. I got inspired to do a KaixRei fanart. I rarely ever do fanarts. I don't know if I am aloud to put the link on this, but if someone reviews saying I can, then I will either put the link on chapter 7 or I will put it up on my fanfiction homepage (if it can be called that. raises eyebrow).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Disclaimer:_** **I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE! **Therefore all the characters (Tyson, Kai, Rei, Max, Kenny, Tala, etc.), do not belong to me. No money is being made off of this ( L ). I am just writing this because 1) boredom has once again overtaken me, or 2) can't sleep / don't want to sleep…yet.

**_Warning(s): _**Swearing, Shonen ai/Yaoi, possible OOC with some of the characters (I will _try_ to stay clear from doing this though. However, if I end up doing it anyway, it is for a good cause and "I'm sorry!" . :P).

**_(Might wanna know/fyi:_** " " " Music/singing ", _Italics _ thoughts/in thoughts,

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Let Me Soar**

**Chapter 6: A New Look**

By the time Rei was finished changing, it was already twenty-five after seven. Needless to say, it wasn't unexpected to get a snarling welcome from Kai.

"About damn time." Kai snapped from across the doorway. He hadn't even bothered to look up at Rei who was now glaring at him from the door's entrance. Both were oblivious to the bold stares being sent in Rei's direction.

"Wow." Was all Tala could say as he took in 'the new Rei'.

Rei then took notice that there were other people in the room. He blushed furiously as he practically jumped to one small corner of the room, trying to hide himself behind one of the lamps. But although Rei was thin, he wasn't that thin.

So he stood under what felt like the biggest spotlight in the room, in some the most awkward clothing he had ever had the humiliation of wearing.

Clinging to his upper body was a mesh shirt with holes at least the size of a quarter. According to Rei, it wasn't even a shirt, it was just a bunch of black string thrown together. And it didn't help Rei's mood that the house was freezing, giving him goose bumps all over and making his now visible nipples pop out in little nibs.

When Rei realized that everyone was still eyeing him suspiciously, he slowly took another step to what he thought was behind the lamp, only to find himself completely under it. This gave the band a better view of the black and red pants that hugged Rei's hips quite nicely, and tightly. When the light hit them you could see the subtle sparkles kneaded into the fabric.

"Well, now that everyone's here, let's get started!" Tala piped up, trying to get everyone's attention off of Rei, who he could tell was getting more uncomfortable by the second. Rei send him a look of appreciation when everyone's attention was refocused to either their instruments or Tala, who was telling them which songs he wanted them all to play and which chords or notes they all needed to practice.

Rei even found himself paying attention to Tala, who really didn't seem that bad of a leader. He was nice, patient, and knew what the hell he was doing. Not a lot of people had those qualities. He ended up paying so much attention to Tala, that he didn't even notice the crimson eyes glaring daggers at Tala.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai didn't like it when his play things weren't paying attention to him. Especially after he had gone out of **his** way to make said play thing undeniably **hot**.

He got up and quietly crept behind Rei who, somehow during Tala's speech, had unconsciously taken a seat more in the middle of the big room. However it was far enough back that it could still be considered in the corner.

Kai eyed Rei from behind, taking in his prey. He still hadn't noticed Kai's presence. _He's still concentrated on Tala._ Kai growled inwardly. Quickly noticing this new feeling of jealousy, he shoved it aside. _I shouldn't even be jealous. It's obvious the one this guy wants is me. And I'll make sure he remembers that before tonight ends…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Drums are excellent Ian, but I think the bass needs some tuning Bryan. Don't give me that look; you could hear it just as well as me! And of course Kai was perfect **everything** on the guitar."

"Of course." Kai replied smugly to the comment, despite Tala's sarcasm.

"It's too bad we don't have any time for you to sing today Rei. It was one thing I was really looking forward to hearing today. Sorry, I think I got a little carried away with all the other stuff." Tala scratched his head apologetically, not noticing that Rei was not disappointed. On the contrary, he was absolutely beaming.

_I don't have to sing!_ Rei chanted, inwardly doing the happy dance.

"Not a problem. I enjoyed just listening to you guys play." Rei replied truthfully.

"Don't worry Tala, we'll all be hearing the vocals tomorrow. You can count on it." Kai stated, setting his guitar back in its case.

_Tommorrow_ Rei thought in panic.

"Geez Kai, 5 practices in a row? Can't you give us one day tochill?" Bryan groaned, dropping his head on one shoulder lazily. "The way your going is gonna leave us with practically no sleep at all."

"Tommorrow at seven. If you don't show, then don't bother showing up again." Kai replied sternly.

"Ahh, whatever." Bryan pouted, putting his own instrument back in its case.

When everyone had finished putting everything away, the clock read 10:35. Everyone was tired, and wanted nothing more than to go home, fall into their bed, and pass out. Even Rei found his eyes becoming droopy, and his hand constantly stifling a yawn.

"Right, see ya tomorrow all!" Tala smiled just as Rei started zipping up his black jacket. Tala was out the door before he could even say 'goodnight'.

Bryan and Ian followed a few minutes after. They didn't even bother with a verbal fairwell, and only shrugged on hand in what could have been interpreted as a wave. At that time, Rei was just slipping into his shoes (he had spent several minutes in the band room trying to remember where and when he decided to take his socks off. He ended up finding them just behind his chair).

It was then that he realized he was alone with Kai. Again. Being alone with Kai usually meant agreeing to things he didn't want to do. Therefore he had to get out of there, 'SAP!

"Well, um…Thanks for having me I guess." Rei said sheepishly as he saw Kai's eyes wander over him thoroughly. "I promise I'll return the clothing tomorrow. Not like I'm ever going to be wearing this thing in public." Rei finished tying his other shoe and stood up. "So, I'll see you tomorrow then."

_Almost free! _Rei thought gleefully.

It wasn't until Rei went to open the door that Kai made a motion. Rei felt a hand crawl up the front of his jacket, massaging his stomach muscles delicately. Rei still attempted to turn the knob, until he felt a second hand creep under his jacket. Rei let the handle go, forgetting about its existence completely.

Rei fell into the arms, allowing them to hold him as the hands trailed further up, slowing slipping over his nipples, and repeating this action. He moved his head to one side as he felt something soft trail its way up his neck. Rei let out a low moan as he felt a tongue play with the end of his ear, and a set of teeth nibble at it playfully.

"Kai…" Rei moaned, pushing his head back to look at Kai with glazed eyes. _Eyes full of lust,_ Kai noted victoriously. He pulled one hand out from under the jacket and began to head downward. Rei didn't notice.

"Yes?" Kai whispered as his other hand's fingers traced over Rei's nipple once more, causing him to gasp.

"Stop…" Rei whispered, but his body told him otherwise as Rei closed his eyes and opened his mouth in a silent scream. Kai's hand has grabbed at the bunch in the new ridiculously tight pants. Rei moaned even louder as his body told him that he needed Kai to start moving, not just grip.

"You want me to stop?" Rei wanted to kill Kai. He was right where he wanted him, and under any other circumstances he would have slugged him. But he was too far gone to yell at him, and much too far gone to shove him away. Right now he needed this. But then he felt the hand on his pants and the hand under his jacket slip away.

Rei spun around angrily, lust filling both his eyes and his mind. Right now he didn't care about anything else but having Kai's hands on him once more.

"What's wrong Rei?" He smirked, causing Rei to growl in response. Kai lowered his head to Rei's sensitive ear. "Remember, you were the one that wanted me to stop."

_Stop my ass. _Rei shouted inwardly. Kai knew how far gone he was, how hard he was, and how painful those pants were at that moment.

Suddenly the door opened behind Rei. He noticed Kai's hand on the knob.

"See you tomorrow Rei." He added slyly. Rei stared back at him in utter shock. Kai gave him one last signature kiss on the lips before leading Rei out the door. "I hope you liked your present. And tomorrow, I want you wearing that new outfit before you get here. I like that style on you a lot better." And with that Kai shut the door, leaving a dumbfounded Rei on the porch. It took him about five minutes to register what had happened.

_He's a dead man. _Rei thought viciously as he stormed down the street.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To Be Continued…**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked chapter 6! Better review if you want more :)

Oh, and yes this story does have a plot. I just thought you people might enjoy this chapter ;; But in the next one you will (hopefully) be "hearing" Rei sing. J


	7. Happy With Smiles

Between job, school, homework, vacation, time with friends, and the little sleep I have been able to get, I am quite proud I got this chapter done. Hopefully I can get another one up before the break is over. Hell, maybe I can finish this thing before the month is over. Then I can focus on Through the Window.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Disclaimer:_** **I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE! **Therefore all the characters (Tyson, Kai, Rei, Max, Kenny, Tala, etc.), do not belong to me. No money is being made off of this ( L ). I am just writing this because 1) boredom has once again overtaken me, or 2) can't sleep / don't want to sleep…yet.

**_Warning(s): _**Swearing, Shonen ai/Yaoi, possible OOC with some of the characters (I will _try_ to stay clear from doing this though. However, if I end up doing it anyway, it is for a good cause and "I'm sorry!" . :P).

**_(Might wanna know/fyi:_** " " " Music/singing ", _Italics _ thoughts/in thoughts,

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Let Me Soar**

**Chapter 7: Happy With Smiles**

Rei couldn't even attempt to understand the essay question in front of him. There was only ten minutes left of class, and he hadn't even finished half of the assignment. His mind was too focused on other things, most importantly, _revenge on Kai_.

He had a plan. He could not stray from the plan.

Kai wanted to hear him sing. Fine. He would allow it this once. He would show both Tala and Kai just how different he could be! But for now, he had to write a compare and contrast essay between the views of Book A and Book B.

…_I really should have finished Book B…_

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"I can't believe how easy that was!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Really?" Max smiled thoughtfully.

"I know! Thanks to that test I might actually pass, and maybe even with a C if I'm lucky!"

"Well that's encouraging!" Max laughed. He turned toward his other friend, and that was when he noticed Rei's strong silent behaviour. "Rei? How did you do?"

"…" There was no response.

"Rei?" Max said a little more sternly.

"Ah relax Max, you know Rei aced it. What else would you expect from Mr. Smarty –?"

"I totally failed." Rei whispered in disbelief. He couldn't believe he had failed. Not only was it probably the easiest essay test of all time, but Rei Kon never fails anything. EVER.

"WHAT!" Tyson yelled instantly, his eyes bulging to the size of dinner plates.

_Leave it to Tyson to keep his cool…note the sarcasm._

"I failed." Rei repeated, this time more loudly.

"Rei? But how? Are you sick?" Max voiced in concern.

"I don't know." Rei sighed. "Maybe I should just take the rest of the day off. I'll catch you two later." And with a wave Rei was on his way home.

It was only 11:40 when Rei entered through the front door of his home. He still had a good seven hours until he had to go to practice.

"Why am I even bothering with this?" He asked himself. "The only thing it has brought me so far is trouble! Just like –" He paused as his brain began to think back. "Just like…last time."

"_HUUUN-NNNNEY! I'M HOOOOOME!"_

"_Rei!" The little pink haired beauty called out as she came stampeding down the hall. Rei awaited her at the front door, arms already stretched out for a welcome hug. Almost instantly she pounded into his chest to receive the embrace. "Where have you been, Rei? You said you would be home before 6:00, and it is almost 9:00_ _now! And this area is not exactly known for its peaceful gangs! Do you know how worried I have been?" She hid her face in his chest to hide the shameful tears._

"_Aw Mariah." Rei bent his head down to the younger girl. "You know you don't have to worry about me, I can take care of myself, you know that." He smiled warmly at her as she began to calm down._

"_I know…but I can't help it! You are practically the only family that I have, Rei. And if anything were to happen to you, I don't know what I would do."_

A sudden knock at the front door brought Rei back to reality. Rei's face grew grave as he tried to shake the memory of the girl's face from his mind. He had to let go. But there was no way he would ever forget.

"I'm coming, just a sec!" Rei shouted in response to the second knock. He was supposed to be sick, so who would be knocking on the door at this hour?

He opened the door only to find a patch of blonde in his face. Max was currently engulfing him in his friendly greeting hug.

"Max? What are you doing here? You never cut class." Rei stated, pushing the blonde off him politely.

"Rei, I don't know what it is, but I know that something is wrong." Max said, his eyes going watery. _Uh oh. Please don't cry, that's the last thing I need right now. _

"I'm fine Max, don't you worry about me."

"How can you say that when you've got tears running down your face!" Max surprisingly shouted. Max never lost his cool, he was always happy with smiles, with a side of extra cheer. "You've been avoiding both me and Tyson the past few days, and I know you like your space, but even for you that's out of the ordinary! I'm sorry if it's something I did, but I keep thinking back through the past couple of weeks and I can't think of anything I did! And I had this feeling that you were going to ditch me again today, and I know you say you aren't feeling well, but I think it has to do with something else. And, and –!"

"And what, Max?"

"AND I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT IT IS!" Max bellowed and becoming angrier than he had ever been. He was used to other people lying to him, but he didn't care about them. It was when his friends tried to hide things from him, the only two people that he can and has ever trusted, shut him out. It really hurt him.

"Max, it's really nothing that you have to worry about…please just drop it." Came Rei's monotone response. Max was treading on dangerous territory. Max stared blankly at the person in front of him. The normal Rei never would have done that. Tears began to fall from his empty eyes. All emotion had been voided with that one response.

"I know it's only been a few days, but you've changed." He avoided all eye contact as he turned to leave. "Fine. Have it your way Rei."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Once Max made his way down the path without so much as a sound, Rei felt anger well up inside him.

"What the fuck is wrong with him!" Rei yelled to no one in particular. "What right does he have to just chase on after me, disturb my solitude, and ruin the rest of my already messed up day! Why should he even care what happens to me! It's not like it has anything to do with him!"

_Perhaps._ Came Rei's inner voice. _But he is your friend, and one of the only few you've got. He may seem to be all smiles on the outside, but deep down he's a sensitive guy. And one of the things that he cherishes above all else is his friendship with you and Tyson. _

"What do you know!" Rei spat, slamming his back up to a wall and falling down into a crouching position.

_Being you, apparently not much._

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Rei sat like that, with his head hidden in his arms, for who knows how long. But by the time he looked at the clock it was already 6:40. He should have started to get ready and then dashed down the street so that he could make it in time, but somehow revenge on Kai didn't seem as appealing as before. All Rei wanted to do was crawl into a ditch and die. He settled for hiding under the welcome darkness that his comforter brought him.

Later he tried calling Max a few times, but considering he had caller ID Rei knew that the attempt would be in vain.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile at Kai's house, the others were packing up and getting ready to leave. The clock read 10:30PM, and everyone was pretty tired. Everyone except Kai. His burning anger made sure of that. He had messed up two times during practice, Tala was mothering him about how he was sure Rei must have a good explanation for not being there. But Kai was not one to listen to excuses. Rei had ditched practice, ditched the band, and ditched him. And he was going to give him a piece of his mind.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Rei woke to the sound of a powerful bang coming from downstairs. He went back under the covers with the solution that his mother would get it. It wasn't until he heard the same bang, but this time more persistent, that he remembered his mother was working out of town for the rest of the week.

He groggily made his way down the stairs and nearly tripped over one of the throw rugs when he got to the bottom.

"– Shit! Stupid throw – Alright already, I'm coming!" Rei grumbled as he unlocked the door. "What's your probl –?" Rei was suddenly shoved out of the way as Kai roughly made his way in. He quickly closed and locked the door behind him. There would be no escape.

"Kai! What the hell are you doing here! It's 11:30 at night! Do you just enjoy pissing me off!"

"I could say the same for you." Kai sneered.

"Huh?"

"You ditched practice, you ditched the band, and you ditched me. Before, I honestly could have cared less. And I know I'm a jackass sometimes,"

_Ha! That's an understatement. _

"But what you did to Tala and the rest was unfair. Tala finally managed to get us a gig with the promise of a new voice, and now he doesn't know what we're going to do. I mean, if we backed out now, there won't be a second chance! And I know you aren't too fond of me right now because of last night, but you can't take it out on everyone else just because of that. It isn't fair."

"The world doesn't revolve around _you _Kai." Rei spat.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me you self-centered prick!" His voice was progressively getting louder. "I told you already that I can't sing! I refuse to sing! And it has nothing to do with you or any of the other guys! It's my own personal choice that I have no other option but to follow. Ever since you tried getting me to sing, nothing but trouble has been slapping me in the face! JUST LIKE LAST TIME!" Rei shouted, unshed tears threatening to fall. He was shaking from his anger. Anger at Kai and anger at everything else. He couldn't stand looking at him right now; he had to get out of there. So he did the only thing he could think of, he ran like the coward he was back up to the safety of his room.

"Rei! I'm not done with you! Get back here!" Kai ran up after him, and was that concern in his voice? Rei didn't care.

"Don't follow me!" He went to slam the door, only to hear a loud thud. He looked up only to see Kai's strong hand holding it firmly open.

"Rei." Kai actually looked worried. _What the hell is this!_

"What is wrong with you! I know you really don't care if there's anything wrong with me, so just drop the act!" Kai went stone faced.

"Whether or not you choose to believe it, you _are_ a part of this band. And being without one practically my whole life, I consider my band my family."

_Family?_ _Is this guy serious?_ Rei kept silent.

"I know it's only been a few days since you've joined, but you're a part of this now. You can't abandon this…please."

"Kai, I only have two friends." Rei started, he admitted it sounded stupid, but he didn't really care at the moment. "And thanks to the few days I've had to go to these practices, I might have lost one of them. I can't afford doing that. I can't keep lying to them."

"Then don't lie. It seems simple enough."

"It's really not. The fact is I don't want to sing. It keeps bringing back memories that I just want to forget."

"What are you talking about?"

"_I know…but I can't help it! You are practically the only family that I have, Rei. And if anything were to happen to you, I don't know what I would do."_

"_You know nothing bad will happen to me Mariah." He gave one of his grins._

"_Promise?"_ _Mariah smiled, holding out her pinky. Rei latched his on to hers._

"_Promise!"_

"I broke that promise."

"You were just a kid. And how could you have possibly broken it? You seem to be in one piece right now."

"No. Something did happen to me, Kai. The worst possible thing that could have happened…She died."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**To Be Continued!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Including distractions, it took me a total of approximately 2 hours to write. It's amazing what can happen with a little inspiration. Hopefully I can get this fic done before the month is out. ttfn!


	8. Past Revealed

_**Disclaimer: **Blah, blah, I don't own it._

_**Warning(s): **Swearing, Shonen ai/Yaoi, possible OOC with some of the characters (I will try to stay clear from doing this though. However, if I end up doing it anyway, it is for a good cause and "I'm sorry!" . :P)._

**_(Might wanna know/fyi:_** " " " Music/singing ", _Italics _ thoughts/in thoughts,

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Let Me Soar**

Written by: Silver Wood GG

**Chapter 8: Past Revealed **

Kai didn't know what to say to Rei. And so being the insensitive jerk that he is, he just left. He was sure to kick himself later, with imaged of a distraught Rei in mind. But for now, he was numb.

What could he possibly say? This Mariah obviously meant a hell of a lot to him, and she had died. And Kai didn't even bother asking how, but it seemed that whatever the cause Rei thought it was his fault. But even if Kai had asked him what happened, it wasn't likely that he would just spill out his past secrets right then and there. Kai understood this completely. If he had been in the same situation, he definitely would have kept his mouth shut. But he knew that Rei needed to tell someone. If he didn't, not only would it drive him insane, but he would also never sing for the band. And Kai wouldn't allow that.

Rei had mentioned about him having two friends. Pathetic, but it was helpful for a situation like this. All Kai had to do was track down these two friends and briefly explain what was going on.

He had a feeling it wasn't going to be that easy.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Max, you okay buddy?" Tyson questioned as he jumped down the hall. School was finally out!

…Until tomorrow.

"Of course." Max smiled. "Why do you ask?" It had been three days since his fight with Rei, and he hadn't been in a single class since. And despite being mad at him, Max still couldn't help worrying about him.

"It's just…I'm used to you smiling all the time. But for the past few days, all of your smiles seem forced, like you're trying to hide somethin' from me." Max stared at Tyson in disbelieve as they walked out the front door and into the fresh air. He stopped just outside the door, causing Tyson to turn back.

"Tyson…" Max started, unable to find the words.

"Look, I don't need you to go all weird on me and think I would just yell at you and leave. You should know me better than that. So whatever it is Max, I'm sure I can take it."

"It's just…" Max couldn't take holding it in anymore. "It's Rei. We kind of got into a fight. And I know it's probably my fault, but I couldn't take it anymore! I was sick of him lying to us and ditching us. I mean, I thought that we meant more to him than that. And personally, I value the friendship that we share more than anything."

"Then what does it matter?"

"Excuse me?" Max stared at Tyson in confusion.

"I said: what does it matter? You know we're the only friends Rei's got, and he doesn't mean to hurt us. He's probably got his reasons for not wanting to talk about it. And being his friends, we have to accept him knowing that."

Max couldn't believe that the one he thought to be the lovable idiot of the group, was actually the one that was making the most sense. Tyson knew exactly what was going on, and probably did since the start off all this nonsense. With this realization Max was finally able to think clearly, and gave Tyson a true smile.

"You had that whole speech planned didn't you?" Max laughed when Tyson threw one of his strong arms around him.

"Maybe. Or maybe I'm just smart." He winked, grinning casually.

"And now I know you're dreaming." They both continued laughing, until Tyson finally managed to figure out that it was an insult. Max dashed all across the yard and out into the parking lot with a frustrated Tyson in toe. He was so busy laughing and trying to escape Tyson's deadly grasp that he didn't even realize someone standing in his way or Tyson yelling at him to watch out. And before he knew it, he found himself on the ground.

The offender was a boy who looked no more than a few years older than himself. His crimson eyes glared down at Max without mercy. Aside from the paper nudged in the palm of his fist, the man dressed all in black was rather intimidating.

"Max Tate?" The stranger asked in a deep voice as he looked at whatever was writing on the paper.

"Who wants to know?" Tyson asked defensively.

"_I do_." Kai growled as he returned his glare back to Max. "Now, are you the guy I'm looking for or not?"

Max just stared.

"I don't have all day!"

"YES!" Max blurted.

"Max! What are you doing!" Tyson yelled, running over to his friend to help him up.

"Good." Kai grinned. "That would make you Tyson Granger?"

"Look pal, I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you better start explaining yourself right now before I decide to kick your ass!"

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Rei sat beside his bed, going over the events in his head. He remembered everything, every detail of the worst moment of his life. And it was slowly killing him. He couldn't take holding it in anymore. But there was no one for him to talk to. Max was angry with him, Tyson probably wouldn't understand, and Kai wasn't exactly a friend. Rei was lost in his own dark world.

_Why do the fates like to torture me? _Rei asked himself as he heard the door ring downstairs. _Every time I answer that damn door I end up with some new problem. _He went to pull himself up with the help of his bedpost, only to stop himself. _No. I'm sick of these problems. Whoever it is, I'm sure they'll go away. _

"Rei?" Came a small voice from downstairs. It sounded familiar.

"Hey REI!" A much louder one shouted. "The door was open, now where the hell are ya!"

_Hn. Kai must have left the door unlocked when left me here._ Rei thought inwardly. _Just go away. _He then heard two sets of footsteps making their way upstairs.

Finally Tyson and Max made it to Rei's open room. They stared at the mess before them that was Rei.

"…Rei?" Max said softly.

"I've never told you about Mariah have I?" Rei asked them. He was completely engulfed in his own world.

"The name doesn't ring any bells." Tyson voiced truthfully.

"Well after what I am about to tell you, not only will you know about Mariah, but you will know about the true murderer that sits before you." Max and Tyson just stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

"_Alright guys! Awesome practice!" _

"_With me here, of course it was. Did you expect anything less Lee?" Rei joked, receiving a friendly chuckled from his band leader._

"_Not a chance Rei. Alright, next practice is at 7:00_ _tomorrow night. Be there and don't forget! We only have a few more days until our first gig."_

"_What did you manage to get us?" An older boy at the keyboard questioned. _

"_Gary! Hurry up and pack your gear away! And I got us in at the White Seed." All the other members of the band stopped in their tracks. "What?"_

"_We got in to White Seed?" Rei shouted, jumping around excitedly. "No way! How did you manage that?"_

"_I have my ways." Lee winked. "Just don't forget about our practices. Now that you know where were playing at, you know how crucial they are."_

"_AWESOME!" The others shouted together as they left the room._

_- - - - - - - - - - -_

"_Hey Mariah! You'll never guess what I just found out!" There was no response. "Mariah?" He went to search for her and found her in bed. "There you are!" Rei smiled, jumping onto the end of her bed. She slowly turned to face him, a faint smile forming on her lips. There was no doubt that she looked frail right then._

"_Hi Rei." She whispered faintly. "How was practice?" Rei tried to hide his sad eyes when he saw Mariah. He knew what was wrong. She didn't have a strong heart, and often found herself open to fainting spells, and just being weak overall. It was the reason why she was never allowed out of the house unless she was with Rei._

"_Rei?"_

"_Huh?" Mariah laughed gently._

"_I asked how practice was."_

"_Oh." Rei put on one of his smiles. "It was alright." Mariah looked strangely at him._

"_It must have been more than alright, you were bursting with uncontrollable energy just a few minutes ago."_

"_It's nothing really."_

"_Oh come on Rei, tell me!" She smiled, slowly lifting herself from the bed._

"_Well, it's just that Lee managed to get our group a gig at the White Seed."_

"_Are you serious!" Mariah burst out, pulling Rei into a giant pink hug. "That is awesome Rei! Any band would kill to play there! How did Lee manage to get you in there?"_

"_To be honest, I don't really care!" Rei shouted happily, his energy returning to him. "All I know is that the gig is next Friday! I wanted to ask you if you could come. I'd buy your ticket and everything! And I would make sure you were up front. You would never leave my site!" Mariah's smile dropped, but only for a second._

"_I have a doctor's appointment that day." Rei turned the other way._

"_It's okay Mariah I understand. Maybe next time you could –"_

"_But it is scheduled for the morning. So how about I buy my OWN ticket. I want to be a supporter of your first show." Rei jumped back into her arms, his eyes glistening._

"_You are absolutely the greatest Mariah!" She laughed in response._

_- - - - - - - - - - -_

"Well it's obvious that Mariah is an awesome friend, I mean she had an appointment with the doc and was still willing to go? I would've been way too exhausted. But I still don't understand how all this stuff ties in to making you a murderer."

"Tyson!" Max hissed.

"What!"

"Shut up!"

Rei continued as if he hadn't even heard either of them.

_- - - - - - - - - - -_

_It was the day of the gig. So many people were there – hundreds in this tiny but popular hang out: the White Seed. Rei was exhausted, thrilled, excited, and completely nervous. What if he couldn't take the pressure and totally froze up on stage? No. He wouldn't allow it. He looked out the certain to see Mariah, looking a little tired but still as happy as ever, standing in the front row. He waved at her enthusiastically only to be pulled back in._

"_Keep your head in line Kon, this isn't fun and games anymore." Lee stated calmly, pulling Rei to the rest of the group._

_It was finally their turn. They all took their positions, with Rei and Lee in the lead. Rei was finally going to make his dream come true, with his best friend with him every step of the way. Mariah was always there for him and she was finally going to hear him sing for real._

_The curtains flew apart to reveal Rei and his crew. He saw Mariah in front of him as the instruments behind him started playing._

_The audience began to go wild, jumping around and trying to grab those who on stage. Mariah was trapped between them, trying to push them all away._

"_Mariah!" Rei shouted soundlessly as Lee started up beside him. "Mariah!" He tried again. Everything began to play in slow motion before his eyes. _

_She was struggling to get away from the crowd, but it was mercilessly pushing against her. Her mind was starting to falter, she couldn't comprehend where she was anymore, and everything was going black._

_No one was paying attention, the only one who could see it was Rei. Her heart was acting up, and she didn't know what was going on anymore. He could tell from her blank face._

_It was Rei's cue to sing, but he didn't care. He had to help Mariah now! He dove into the crowd, trying to reach her. But the audience thought it was part of the show, and started passing him from one person to the next. From his eyes alone you could tell that Lee was furious and there was no way Rei was getting out of this un-scolded. But Rei didn't care._

_Mariah was falling to the floor, her eyes closing. If she fainted here, no one would notice. She would be trampled! _

_How could I have been so stupid! Mariah must have been hiding her exhaustion for me. But I should have known she was too weak to come here anyway, how could I be so blind!_

_She fell with a soft, unnoticed, and unheard thud. _

_- - - - - - - - - - -_

_It took an hour for Rei to finally find the owner of the place and tell him what happened. But by that time it was too late, but Rei refused to believe it._

_The White Seed closed early that night, everyone was disappointed, and it took at least another thirty minutes for the people to vacate. _

_Rei found Mariah lying motionless on the floor, her hair scattered all around her, dusty footprints covered almost every inch of her clothing, and a few recent bruises adorned her beautiful features. _

_He knelt beside her, unable to find words. He had killed her. All he wanted to do was sing, and it had killed her. His dream had killed her. His stupid dream._

_- - - - - - - - - - -_

"After the incident, Lee yelled at me for foolishly jumping off stage, and told me I was lucky that the audience thought it was just part of the show. But he couldn't risk me messing up again, so he would have to keep a close watch on me, and as punishment I wouldn't be able to sing at the next gig. I told him that I quit and I didn't want anything to do with the band. When my mother asked me what happened, I couldn't tell her. I was too ashamed, and nothing could ever free me from that. After Mariah's funeral, we decided to move to a quieter town and ended up here. And that's when I met you two. And now stupid Kai wants me to sing in his band, but I can't! I JUST CAN'T!"

Nothing was said for over a good hour. This was the first time that Rei had ever talked about his life before he had moved to this town. And the other two were currently trying to absorb it all. Max was the first one to make a move. He grabbed Rei in the tightest hug he could muster without choking him.

"You've been holding this pain in so long." Max started, unshed tears began to form in Rei's eyes. "But it wasn't your fault Rei. She wanted to be there for you, she wanted to see your first time on stage rather than just hearing about the experience. You taught her how to live life rather than hiding away. You didn't know what would happen to her, but it isn't your fault. And I'm sure if she knew what would happen, she would have still chosen the same path not because she wanted to die, but because she would be close with you until the end." The tears began to flow and Rei let out a strangled cry as he began to softly sob in Max's arms, with Tyson closing in around the two of them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To Be Continued…**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We finally know about Rei's past with Mariah, and I wanted to make it as real as possible. In the next chapter, we find out a little more about the man dressed in black. Till next time!


	9. Soar

_**Disclaimer: **Blah, blah, I don't own it._

_**Warning(s): **Swearing, Shonen ai/Yaoi, possible OOC with some of the characters (I will try to stay clear from doing this though. However, if I end up doing it anyway, it is for a good cause and "I'm sorry!" . :P)._

**_(Might wanna know/fyi:_** " " " Music/singing ", _Italics _ thoughts/in thoughts,

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Let Me Soar**

Written by: Silver Wood GG

**Chapter 9: Soar**

"Kai?" Rei asked in disbelieve. "Why the hell would Kai send you here!" Max shook his head.

"I'm not exactly sure." He smiled. "He kept telling us it was for the sake of the future of his band, but I could tell that underneath he was really worried about you." Rei looked at Tyson to confirm this. He shrugged and gave a goofy grin in response.

"Kai actually cares?"

- - - - - - - - - - - -

As Kai drove into his driveway, he thought back to the events of that day, and wondered if he did the right thing.

"_Look pal, I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you better start explaining yourself right now before I decide to kick your ass!" The annoying one with the cap threatened half heartedly as he helped the blonde to his feet. _

"_My name is Kai Hiwitari, and of course you don't know me. Normally I wouldn't be caught dead with a nuisance like yourself. I'm not doing this for me."_

"_What do you want?" Max asked._

"_From my understanding, you are both friends of a certain Rei Kon. Correct?"_

"_Yeah._ _What of it?" Tyson grumbled. He didn't like this Kai._

"_You need to talk with him. Now." Kai commanded forcefully. _

"_Don't you dare tell me what I need to do! Whatever it is, I'll be sure to get on it when I'm good and read –!"_

"_Tyson._ _Calm down." Max interrupted softly. "Look, we do not know who you are, but it is obvious from the look in your eyes that you know Rei. And I know that he needs someone to talk to, but I guess we are not the ones to do it. He doesn't want to talk about it, and we can't change that."_

"_That was then. He needs someone to talk to NOW."_

"_I'm not going to try forcing him anymore! I already feel bad enough for what I did. As far as I'm concerned, I'd be lucky enough to keep his friendship. But right now I don't even feel worthy of that."_

"_Max…" Tyson said with concerned eyes._

"_Bullshit." Kai snorted. "So you got in one little fight. Who cares! I get into arguments with my friends all the time! But being able to get over it and move on is what makes them a friend."_

"_Well, I guess –?" _

"_Look, I don't care about you, cap boy, or this stupid fight. The only thing I'm worried about is Rei!" There was no mistaking the concern clearly written in his eyes. He was quick to mask it. _

"_You're worried about Rei?" Tyson raised an eyebrow._

"_Of course._ _He holds the future of my band."_

"_Band?_ _What the hell? Hey Max, do you remember him saying anything about a band?" Tyson asked in confusion._

"_No. He never did. I have a feeling that was one of the things Rei was trying to keep from us." He looked to Kai for conformation, who gave his curt nod of agreement. "Tell me, what exactly do you need him for?"_

"_He's a key part to this band. Without him, I'm nothing. I mean we're nothing. The band. I don't have the right to tell you anymore than that. Are you going to see him or not?"_

"_Of course."_ _Max replied sincerely._

"_Good. Get in." And with that Kai quickly dove into the driver seat of the black BMW he bought last year. It was a good car for traveling, especially with the band. They weren't exactly tiny enough to fit into his mustang._

_After little debate, Tyson and Max rolled into the back seat, with Tyson keeping a firm glare on Kai. Kai shook his head, and with one short chuckle they were off._

_Whatever happened with Rei, Kai would probably never know. He just dropped the other two off and made sure that they made it there. _

_- - - - - - - - - - -_

Kai sighed as he pulled out the keys to his house and quickly unlocked the door. He just hoped that they were able to finally make Rei see the light.

"KAI!" Someone yelled off in the distance. He chose to ignore it at first, but the voice was rather insistent. "KAI YOU JACKASS! TURN THE FUCK AROUND!" Yup. Definitely insistent, as well as suicidal.

Kai turned around only to come face to a speeding Rei. He was only a few feet away, and with no intention of stopping. Within seconds the two collided and ended up on the ground of Kai's front porch.

"Rei!" Kai yelled more in excitement then anger (though only few can tell the difference). Rei laughed and tilted his head toward Kai's lips, causing Kai to freeze.

"And here I thought you didn't care." Rei smiled, getting overpoweringly closer.

"Um…What?" _Excellent response Kai._ He mentally kicked himself.

"First you came to yell at me for missing out on the practice, as well as trying to give up on my dream. You showed me that it was okay to tell my friends the entire truth, rather than going insane trying to hide it all away. And don't tell me it was just for the sake of the band, because so help me Kai I will punch you in the head so hard –!" Rei didn't have time to finish his sentence as he felt Kai's warm lips melt into his own. They stayed like this for a good ten minutes until Rei finally broke it with a wide smile. When he opened his eyes, he noticed Kai staring up at nothing in particular, seemingly deep in thought.

"Am I that obvious?" He asked, sighing in defeat. Rei grinned.

"Sorry to disappoint, but you are totally transparent."

_- - - - - - - - - - - -_

(Rei's POV)

It's been almost a month now since I told my friends about Mariah and finally decided to confirm my joining with the band. Not to mention the start of my relationship with Kai. Oh yeah baby, I got me my man! SCORE! It just goes to show that if you want something bad enough, you can get it. There will no doubt be many obstacles in the way, but the point is that there is _always_ a way.

I am now standing behind certain with each of my band members in their respective places behind me. Except for Kai. He's reassuring me that if I can't do this, than he'll take us all out right now, no matter how far we've come. Oh, and did I tell you Tala managed to get us a gig at the White Seed? Yeah. Hence my being more nervous than I've been in my entire life.

I know Mariah isn't going to be standing out there waiting to see me, but I have other friends waiting to see me succeed. And I know Mariah isn't here in life any more, but I know that somehow she is watching me. And I really hope she can see me right now, and what I am about to do. I know that without her, neither me _nor _this band would have gotten to where we are today. It was thanks to her I was able to write the first song. It was a lot different from what the other guys were used to, but it didn't matter. They all still supported it.

We're allowed to sing three songs. And it's going to be the opener.

The curtains are opening. Kai is watching me anxiously as he readies his guitar.

I slowly step up to the mic; I can see Tyson and Max watching me cautiously. But they don't have to worry. I don't think I've felt this free since the days when Mariah was alive.

The microphone is in my hand. There is no turning back. I begin with my voice, the audience staring at me in full force.

"

Your charming ways, were sure to capture, all you ever knew.

You put aside, your every care, any time I was with you!

And now you're gone. I still remember, every bit of you…I still remember…

_(It was here where the band picked up)_

I remember your laughter and your smile!

I recall your hopes and dreams,

They extended many miles!

But I still find it hard…to re-live the last time I walked with you!

You were the person, whose friendship meant the most!

I still don't understand, as I wait here at my post!

What can I do…except wait here with-out you?

What can I do, except wait here – _tortured with-out you!_

What the hell happ-ened?

I still don't un-der-stand!

What did I do to lose it _all_?

I will never com-pre-hend!

I still re-member, your laughter every-where!

I recall your hopes and dreams, they still play on my mind!

But What can I do…except wait here with-out you?

What can I do, except wait here…_Tortured with-out you!_

What the hell happ-ened?

I still don't understand!

What did I do to lose it _all_?

I will _never_ _com-pre-hend_!

I _still _remember, your laughter _every-where_!

I recall your hopes and dreams, they still play on my mind!

THEY _STILL PLAY ON MY MIND!"_

I could have sworn I saw her face among the vast crowd. I could see her smiling. All I could do was sing harder and louder. I would not give any less than my all.

_I will never forget you Mariah, but it is time to let go._

I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the next song.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

It was over. I have never felt more exhausted, or more fulfilled in my entire life. I felt Kai come up behind me, engulfing me in his strong arms.

"I'm proud of you Rei." He whispers in my ear, and I feel something soft dance along my neck.

"Damn right you are." Rei laughed, spinning toward his boyfriend.

It is now time to let go of the past. Forget hiding anymore. This voice is gonna soar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The End.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Song titled "Remember". And you can probably notice the poor written quality…that's cause the song was written by me. Somehow, I felt I had to write my own song for the end of this fic. It was the only thing that I deemed fit. And well, this is the last chapter of Let Me Soar. It was my first fanfic, but not my last. Fair well my readers, until next time.

P.S. Reviews are still welcome, for they generally make me happy inside.


End file.
